In instances in which a patient will need regular administration of fluid or medications (or regular withdrawal of fluids/blood), catheters are often inserted into the patient and used to administer the fluids/medications. The catheter may remain in the patient for extended periods of time (several hours to several days). Additionally, an extension tube may be connected to the catheter to facilitate use of the catheter and connection of a medical implement (e.g., a syringe). To ensure that the catheter and/or extension tube remain in place and are not accidentally removed, some prior art systems secure the catheter and/or extension tube to the patient using tape or similar adhesive materials (e.g., a film dressing).
Tapes and adhesive film dressings can be problematic in that they may not firmly secure the catheter in place. Additionally, in some instances, the manner in which the tape is applied and the positioning/location of the catheter and/or extension tube may cause the catheter and/or extension tube to be bent. This, in turn, increases the risk of kinking (which can reduce/stop flow through the catheter and/or extension tube) and makes it more difficult to connect the medical implement required to introduce the fluid/medication.